


Smutni, brzydcy i marudni

by shiraishi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, kropla miodu w dziegciu, lubię drani i co mi pan zrobisz, nisza niszy - kto to czyta
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 07:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiraishi/pseuds/shiraishi
Summary: Eileen Prince też kiedyś była szczęśliwa.Pierwsza z serii drobnych drabułek, które może kiedyś scalą się w logiczny ciąg, a na razie tylko roją się mi w plikach, niewyklute. Bo smutni, brzydcy i nieprzyjemni też mają swoje historie.





	Smutni, brzydcy i marudni

Eileen Prince nie wzięła wiele z rodzinnego dworku. Dla formalności spytała rodziców, czy przyjdą na ślub, i – otrzymawszy spodziewaną, niezaskakującą odpowiedź, jednym machnięciem różdżki zgarnęła do kufra książki i parę szat i wyszła, trzymając wysoko głowę. Nie obejrzała się ani razu.

Kiedy zdeportowała się z hukiem w Spinner’s End, Tobiasz (jeszcze młody, jeszcze trzeźwy, jeszcze życzliwy) złapał ją od razu pod łokieć i posadził na stołku.  
„Lala, cała kredowa jesteś. Co oni ci zrobili? Mam tam jechać?!” Eileen przymknęła powieki, żeby powstrzymać łzy. Pokręciła głową. „Nie, Toby. Za szybko się aportowałam, daj spokój.” Tobiasz burknął coś pod nosem, że aportuje to pies a nie człowiek i wniósł kufer na pięterko.  
Przy próbie rozpakowania kufer, stary i temperamentny - myślące grusze nie są łagodne - pogryzł go do krwi i podeptał mosiężnymi okuciami. Tobiasz zwymyślał skrzynię w najlepszym Manchesterskim stylu, rzucił w nią butem i obrażony zszedł na dół, gdzie Eileen, wciąż z podejrzanie czerwonymi oczyma, robiła herbatę i udawała, że absolutnie nic nie słyszała i w związku z tym absolutnie nic jej nie rozbawiło. 

Dopiero kiedy popijali Earl Greya z błękitnych filiżanek pani Snape’owej (z domu Burke, moja panno, mój Toby nie jest jakąś hetką-pętelką!), Eileen parsknęła cicho.  
„Ale – sęk cię jechał? Serio, Toby?”  
Tobiasz się zapowietrzył. „Ta twoja decha, krzywo w tartaku tępą piłą rżnięta jej mać… No i czego się śmiejesz? Użarło mnie to twoje drewno cholerne, Eileen, w kominku byś je spaliła! Jasne, śmiej się z człowieka, śmiej…”

I przez chwilę – przez krótką chwilę było dobrze.


End file.
